Chinoiserie
The murder of a Chinese woman in Chinatown put detectives on the trail of a soldier from the Tiananmen square massacre, and the illegal smuggling of Chinese antiques. Plot When a woman is publicly shot in Chinatown, Goren and Eames discover that both the victim and her killer were at Tiananmen Square during the massacre in 1989. When realizing that the ex-PLA soldier would not have killed someone due to that fact, they investigate an elaborate scheme to smuggle ancient Chinese artifacts into the United States. The investigation then turns to a wealthy woman who spent much of her life in China and is now a collector of such artifacts. Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Peter Frechette as Stuart Gaston * Stephen Sable as Pang Ghiangji * Frank Wood as George Weems * Kim Chan as Mr. Hsu * Sean Cullen as Liam Montgomery * Harvey Atkin as Judge Alan Ridenour * Elizabeth Wilson as Lucille Mobrey * Jordan Lage as John Littleton * Karen Tsen Lee as Annie Littleton * Leo Tran as Tao Jin * Ross Bickell as Harry Plimpton * Michael Hobbs as Mr. Houghton * Bruce Kirkpatrick as Richard Cauldwell * Joe Richards as Detective McGowan * Erin Dilly as Isabella Gradowcyz * Selena Nelson as Joan Brwer * Nancy Wu as Xiang Li Mei * John Van Liew as Lawrence Mobrey * Alexis Chang as Susan Littleton * Jillian Stacom as Laurie Mobrey * Evan Carrube as Frankie Mobrey * Austin Chang as Stephen Littleton * Les J.N. Mau as Super * Cate Smit as Stella * Michael Patrick McCaffrey as Fenwick * Gerrit Vooren as Latent Tech * Paul J.Q. Lee as Forger References *China **People's Liberation Army * Quotes Background information and notes * The episode name "Chinoiserie" is a French term that refers to a recurring theme in European artistic styles since the seventeenth century, which reflect Chinese artistic influences. It is characterized by the use of fanciful imagery of an imaginary China. * The Tiananmen Square protests of 1989 were a series of demonstrations in and near Tiananmen Square led by labour activists, students, and intellectuals in the People's Republic of China (PRC). The demonstrations centered on Tiananmen Square in Beijing, but large-scale protests also occurred in cities throughout China, including Shanghai, which stayed peaceful throughout the protests. In Beijing, the resulting military response to the protesters by the PRC government left many civilians dead or injured. The reported tolls ranged from 200–300 (PRC government figures) and to 2,000–3,000 (Chinese student associations and Chinese Red Cross). (Source: ) * This is actor Harvey Atkin's first appearance as Judge Alan Ridenour in an episode from Law & Order: Criminal Intent. He plays the same character in the fourth season episode "Stress Position", and as a recurring character on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. * Actor Peter Frechette previously appeared in different roles on Law & Order. "Chinoiserie" is also a French-Canadian expression which means "trickery" or "chicanery." Therefore, the title has a double meaning. Category:CI episodes